Watching
by sneetchstar
Summary: Sometimes thoughts pop into my head.  Sometimes these thoughts are depraved.  A little AU and a lot OOC.


Merlin opens the door to Arthur's chambers and walks casually in. He stops short at the scene unfolding in front of him. _I didn't knock again._

Guinevere is seated on top of the table, Arthur in front of her, his hips between her knees, his lips on her neck. They are clothed, but Gwen's bodice has been loosened and one shoulder is exposed. Merlin feels his eyes drawn to her creamy brown skin.

_I should go. I don't think they've noticed me yet. Just turn around and leave._ Yet he finds his boots rooted to the spot, his body not obeying his brain.

Just then, Gwen opens her eyes and looks straight at him. _Uh oh._ He stops breathing. But she doesn't tell Arthur to stop, doesn't tell Merlin to leave. She watches him a moment, a crafty look on her flushed face. Then she reaches down for Arthur's head, and brings his lips to hers. She kisses him and whispers, "We're being watched."

_Did Arthur just shrug?_

Arthur kisses her passionately once more, then turns on Merlin. "So Merlin, you like to watch." Merlin notices Arthur's current state of arousal, and that Arthur seems completely unconcerned about it.

"No!" he protests.

"Yes, you do," he says simply. "We've seen you. Often when we're… together, we've seen you. You don't think we do, but we know you're there. In the throne room, behind the drapes in the council chambers, in my tent at the last tournament…" He is circling Merlin, speaking calmly, naming times they've been aware of Merlin witnessing their various activities as casually as if he is taking inventory of the armory.

Merlin sees Guinevere slide down from the table, not bothering to right her dress. She looks intently at him, licks her lips, then bites her lower lip. Merlin feels a sudden heat flood through him, starting in his loins and spreading to his fingers and toes. He closes his eyes.

Arthur continues. "Tell me, Merlin: All the times you've _forgotten_ to knock, have you _truly_ forgotten?" This last bit he says softly, very close to Merlin's ear. His eyes fly open again.

"Yes!" he protests, then he sees Guinevere move again. Her hand is at her neck. She then slides her fingertips delicately down to her cleavage, and his eyes cannot help but follow. Still she watches him. Vaguely he is aware that Arthur has locked the door.

"Maybe." A whispered confession pulled forth by Gwen's wordless seduction.

"You like to watch? All right, then…" Arthur extends a hand to Guinevere. She steps forward and takes his hand. Then she grabs Merlin's hand with her other and Arthur leads the three of them to the bed.

At the bed, Arthur drops Gwen's hand to pull his shirt off as Gwen releases Merlin's hand. _Run. Run now,_ Merlin thinks, but again his feet disobey him. Gwen grabs the scarf around Merlin's neck and pulls him to her, kissing him.

Merlin whimpers in his throat. Gwen's tongue snakes its way into his mouth, which opens of its own accord. He sees her reach back and put her free hand on Arthur's erection, squeezing and rubbing it. Merlin's eyes roll back in his head just before they close and he gives in, kissing her back furiously, bringing an arm around her waist. She releases his neck scarf and runs her fingers into his hair.

Arthur steps closer, her hand still on him, and he starts kissing her neck from behind as she continues to plunder Merlin's mouth with her own. Arthur's hand starts working at her dress, loosening the ties holding it closed in the back.

Gwen pulls Merlin's lower lip into her mouth, sucks on it, pulling gently, then releases him. "What would you like, Merlin?"

Merlin's brows knit in confusion. _What is she asking?_

"You are our guest," she explains, placing her hand on his chest, "our… observer." She runs her hand down across his stomach. "What would you like," her hand goes lower, "to _see?_" She finds his hardness through his trousers, and presses her hand against it with her last word.

_Are they serious?_ he thinks, and a thousand possibilities flash through his mind. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

"Come now, Merlin," Arthur says, still standing behind Gwen. "Surely there is something you'd like me to… do… to Guinevere," he prompts, bringing his hand around Gwen's torso to caress a breast. She arches back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her breasts threaten to leap from the already-loosened bodice. "Or her to me," he concludes.

"Um…" Merlin manages. _I can't think with her hand on me like that._ "Un… undress her," he finally croaks.

He is rewarded with a soft kiss from Gwen. "See, now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" She releases him and steps next to the bed.

"Not very _creative,_ but we have to start somewhere," Arthur complains. He turns his attention to Guinevere.

Merlin stands, helpless, as Arthur finishes unfastening Gwen's dress. He slides it off her other shoulder, kissing the soft skin as it comes into view. Her eyes flutter closed at his touch, and he eases the dress further down. He slides it lower, and Merlin holds his breath. But instead of seeing the breasts he so desperately wants to see, he is treated to her undergarments first. She has on a strapless shift, cream colored. The anticipation has been prolonged by its presence, and Merlin's hands twitch, wanting to touch himself. He breathes again, trying to maintain control of his urges.

Arthur slides the dress the rest of the way down, kneeling in front of her. He presses a kiss to her stomach and then holds a hand aloft to help her step out of the circle of silk around her feet. She does so and he stands, kissing the inside of her wrist before releasing her hand so that he can run his along her body, over the shift. He goes around behind her again, ensuring that Merlin gets a good look. The thin garment doesn't leave much to the imagination, and Merlin drinks her in with his eyes, hungry for more.

"Shall I continue?" Arthur asks. He is teasing him.

Merlin nods, unable to speak.

Arthur undoes a few ties at the back again, and the undergarment falls unceremoniously to the floor.

The sudden shock of seeing her all at once nearly drives Merlin out of his mind, and as he groans, the fire in the fireplace cracks loudly behind him.

He stares. Guinevere is magnificent. Perfect. Breathtakingly beautiful, her soft caramel skin glowing in the firelight.

Arthur brings his hands around her, stroking her stomach, up to her breasts for a moment, then back down. "Now what?" he challenges Merlin.

Merlin's eyes grow wide. _They want more? Do I dare…?_ Swallowing hard, he says, "Now you," then adds, just to be safe, "My lord."

Gwen grins at this and turns around, treating Merlin to a view of her perfect ass. She shoves Arthur and he falls back on the bed, laughing.

She slides up between his legs and pulls the string holding his trousers together. With her teeth. Merlin is impressed. So is Arthur. As she opens his trousers, his manhood springs free, stiff and proud, and she kisses it, bringing forth a groan from Arthur.

She pulls his trousers down and he lifts himself to allow her to remove them. Once they are at his knees, she realizes he still has his boots on. Laughing, she yanks them from his feet and flings them across the room.

Merlin watches, afraid he is going to fall over. He feels faint. He doesn't know where to look. He is transfixed by Gwen's delicious mysteries, finally revealed to him, but he cannot help but stare at Arthur's arousal as well. Certainly he's seen Arthur naked in the past, but never like _this._

Gwen kneels on the floor next to Arthur's legs, which are hanging over the side of the bed. She absentmindedly caresses his calf and looks at Merlin. "So what now, darling?" she asks. Arthur is still on the bed, his hands behind his head, lying there like a human sundial.

_Her flirtatious seduction is going to kill me,_ Merlin thinks, watching her. This time he has an answer, though. "Suck his cock," he says, looking right at her.

"Ooo," she says. She runs the tip of her finger along the sole of Arthur's foot. He yelps and kicks his foot out. _Arthur is ticklish?_ Merlin thinks.

Gwen lifts up, turning to kneel between Arthur's knees. Arthur sits up and gazes down at her. The look of unconditional love and unbridled desire in Arthur's eyes as he looks at Gwen sends another jolt through Merlin and the fire pops loudly again.

"Not that way," Merlin hears a voice say. He realizes it is his own and swallows hard.

"Oh?" Gwen turns and stands. "Then how, pray tell?" She sits on the bed next to Arthur, her hand casually stroking his erection with her fingertips. Arthur leans over and starts nibbling her ear. Merlin grabs his own thigh, desperately fighting his own physical urges.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur says between nibbles and kisses, "_Do_ be specific."

Merlin's mouth has gone dry. He takes a deep breath and says, "Arthur, lay on your back. Up on the bed." He swallows again as Arthur complies with his request. Gwen climbs up next to him, on the other side to make sure Merlin can see. She looks at him for approval.

"Yes," he nods slowly. "So he can reach you."

Smiling, Gwen lounges on her side, legs curled. She looks like a beautiful cat. "Like this?" she purrs at Merlin. He nods mutely.

Arthur reaches out and slides his hand on her thigh, stroking upwards to her hip, his eyes closed. _ Gwen hasn't even touched him yet and already he looks to be in heaven, as if the very feel of her skin excites him,_ Merlin notices. Arthur's hand caresses her backside and Guinevere leans forward, taking him in her mouth. Arthur groans, tilting his head back. Merlin groans, hands opening and closing uselessly at his sides.

Gwen slides her lips around Arthur's length, sucking, licking, even gently using her teeth at times.

"Hold his balls," Merlin hears himself say, his voice rough.

"Yes…" agrees Arthur. Gwen complies, reaching between Arthur's legs to gently grasp his testicles in her hand, squeezing and kneading delicately as she plunges her head forward, swallowing his cock completely inside her mouth.

_Wow._

"Tou… Touch her, Arthur. Her breasts."

Arthur slides the hand from Gwen's ass around to her breast, squeezing softly, his fingers playing at her nipple. She makes a satisfied noise in the back of her throat as she swirls her tongue around his shaft, working her way from the base to the tip, which she then bites lightly.

"Oh…" Arthur grunts.

Merlin groans again, and Gwen looks up at him. Her eyes lock on his as she licks and sucks Arthur's cock. Her gaze sears into him until he can't take it any more, and he tears his eyes away, looking instead at the ceiling for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Merlin?" Gwen coos, wanting new instructions.

His eyes fly back to her, and he sees that she's reversed herself so her head is up beside Arthur's. His hand is drifting down between her legs, and she parts them for him.

"Yes. Touch her there, Arthur. Kiss her. All over."

Arthur grins and he bends over Guinevere's body, already writhing beneath his hand. Merlin moves forward to get a better view.

Arthur kisses her first on the lips, a hungry, needy, lustful kiss. Then he trails down her neck to her breasts, and she arches her back into him.

Merlin's breathing is ragged, and his hand drifts to clutch at his cock. He summons his will and replaces his hand firmly against the outside of his thigh.

"All over?" Arthur lifts his head and asks, the insinuation clear in his voice.

"Y-yes."

Arthur slides down and spreads Gwen's legs further apart, stroking the insides of her thighs as he does so. Gwen's eyes are blissfully closed and she turns her head to the side, lips parted. _She is so unbelievably beautiful._

Arthur leans his head into her and plunges his tongue into her. She cries out softly, her hands grasping at the bedcovers. He slips his tongue along her wet folds, teasing her clit, plunging his tongue into her opening. His hand skims across her stomach, reaching up to cup a breast, rubbing the taut nipple with his thumb. Guinevere moans. Arthur licks at her, kissing, sucking, probing. Merlin is transfixed.

"Fuck her, Arthur. Do it now," Merlin says, his voice barely audible. But Arthur hears and lifts his head from her and slides himself back up to her, positioning himself between her legs.

Merlin takes a step closer, hypnotized.

Arthur delves into her, slowly. Gwen sighs, reaching up for him, pulling his face down to hers. She kisses him, open-mouthed and greedy, sucking at his lips and Arthur begins thrusting into her.

Gwen pulls her lips away for a moment and looks at Merlin, standing like a statue.

"Arthur," she gasps. Arthur keeps his rhythm. "Arthur," she says again.

He slows down and looks at her, his eyes unfocused. "Love?"

"I don't think our guest is… enjoying himself," she gasps, hardly able to speak.

"Why do you…" he swallows, "say that?"

"He's not… touching himself," she says, looking reproachfully at Merlin.

"Uh… I…" Merlin begins.

"Not enough for you, Merlin?" Arthur asks, pulling back and sliding in again, painfully slow, taunting Merlin, holding himself there briefly. Gwen moans again.

"No, it's…"

"Touch yourself, Merlin," Gwen whispers.

_How can I say no to her?_ Merlin thinks, and reaches for the ties on his trousers.

"Unless you want… oh…" she says, briefly distracted as Arthur thrusts again, and she continues, "_me_ to…"

Merlin's eyes fly open wide with surprise.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Arthur grunts in agreement.

Gwen reaches her hand out towards Merlin. "Come here," she beckons. Merlin moves forward as if she is pulling him with a rope.

He reaches the bedside and Gwen grabs his waistband, pulling him closer, untying his trousers. "Sit…" she gasps, her hand caressing the space on the coverlet beside her as Arthur still pounds into her. He bends to kiss her once again while Merlin gingerly climbs onto the bed.

Merlin sits beside her, lying back slightly. Gwen reaches over and frees Merlin's cock, which is becoming painfully hard. Before she touches him, however, she takes his hand and places it on her breast.

"Touch her, Merlin. Help me fuck her," Arthur gasps.

Gwen wraps her hand around Merlin's cock and his whole body jerks, his head thrown back. "Ohhh…" he groans. His hand is grasping at Gwen's breast. It feels as good as it looks, and he knows he isn't going to last long. He rubs his thumb across her nipple and then pinches it lightly.

"Arthur…" Gwen gasps. Then, "Merlin…"

Gwen takes Merlin's hand in hers and moves it from her breast, sliding it down across her stomach. _Now I understand Arthur's earlier bliss,_ he thinks, marveling at the feel of her skin. Arthur watches this and obligingly leans back a bit, grabbing Gwen's hips and lifting her up to meet him as he continues his thrusts.

Gwen continues sliding Merlin's hand down, her other still stroking him, until he feels coarse curls beneath his fingers. His eyes fly open. His fingers feel warm, soft moisture as she pushes his fingers further, touching her most sensitive point, guiding them, showing them what to do. He has never felt anything like it before, and his entire body starts to feel superheated.

Merlin's fingers learn quickly, and soon they are moving without him even thinking. Gwen's hand is working in time to Arthur's motions, and all three are moaning and grunting in ecstasy. Merlin occasionally slips and his knuckles brush against Arthur's cock as it slides in and out of Guinevere. Arthur gasps with pleasure each time he does this, and Merlin switches his hand, pleasuring Gwen with his thumb and reaching for Arthur with his fingers.

_Oh, God,_ Merlin thinks, taking his free hand and jerking his shirt up, exposing his chest. He doesn't want any evidence on his shirt giving them away. He groans, and his voice works of its own free will again.

"Gwen?" he gasps, "Can I…?"

"Yes, Merlin, anything you want…" she moans, arching her back again.

Merlin licks his lips and pulls his hand away from Guinevere's clit, and she whimpers her disappointment. However, he quickly plunges his other hand in its place, switching so he can lean on the arm closest to her. He lifts up slightly and drops his head to her breast, taking a taut nipple in his mouth.

"Yes, Merlin, yes…" Gwen rewards him with her praise, and strokes her hand down to the base of his cock, where she shoves her hand inside his opened trousers to grasp his balls. He responds by biting her nipple lightly, and she cries out.

Arthur is beginning to feel like the bystander, and he shifts his weight forward, still driving into Gwen. "Make room," he grunts and latches on to her other breast.

"Arthur, oh, yes…" she gasps.

The trio are a writhing, sweaty tangle of limbs and flesh, and Gwen is quickly approaching her climax, spurred on by the remarkable sensory overload provided by Arthur and Merlin. Arthur's cock and Merlin's hand between her legs; their mouths at her breasts, she is driven into a frenzy of passion.

"Oh… yes… oh…" she gasps.

Merlin cannot hold on any longer. He continues kissing Gwen's breast, his tongue swirling, licking, flicking, teeth nibbling. Gwen's passionate cries reach his ears and they push him over the edge. He pulls his head away from her breast, lets out a passionate roar and comes, spilling onto her hand, his stomach, and the bedcovers. The fire in the fireplace roars large and hot suddenly, and every candle in the room lights. A mirror cracks and so does a windowpane.

He drops his head back to her breast, kissing it gently, reverently, and she finds her own release, her body bucking beneath Arthur, trapping Merlin's hand between them, and she screams with uninhibited ecstasy just as Arthur growls ferociously, burying his face in her neck, jamming himself into her a final time before he stills his hips, locked within her.

Arthur collapses gently on her, his head on one of her shoulders, Merlin's on the other. She brings her hands up to caress the cheeks of both men.

Gwen looks down at Merlin, and she kisses him deeply, sweeping her tongue through his mouth. Then she looks at Arthur and kisses him similarly, a little longer, though, as Arthur won't let her escape as easily. Arthur looks at Merlin, shrugs, and then kisses him, fiercely but briefly, his own tongue flicking against Merlin's. He then looks back at Gwen and kisses her again, hungrily, longingly, lovingly.

Arthur withdraws from her and lies beside Gwen, turning them both so that he can spoon up behind her. Merlin lays on his back still, Gwen's hand on his chest.

"You know, if you two would remember to lock the door, you wouldn't be interrupted," Merlin says after several minutes.

"Sometimes we do," Arthur mutters into Gwen's neck. "Sometimes things just… happen… and we forget that the door is unlocked."

"And sometimes," Gwen continues, "we _don't_ lock the door."

Merlin looks at her, surprised. "You set a trap for me."


End file.
